


Toy Dogs

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9235706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendy tries to convince Peter not to take Captain Hook's childhood toy before their enraged enemy views them.





	

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

‘’Peter, we shouldn’t be in Captain Hook’s chamber. It’s trespassing! Captain Hook will harm us if we don’t get out of here,’’ Wendy said. Her eyes were wide with worry. Wendy viewed Peter reaching under a bed. She tilted her head to one side after he revealed a box.

After lifting the lid, Peter smiled at a stuffed dog in it. ‘’Hook’s childhood toy!’’ He took the dog and continued to smile. ‘’What is Captain Hook willing to do to get this back?’’

‘’Peter, the dog doesn’t belong to you,’’ Wendy said.

‘’I know that, Wendy,’’ Peter said.

Wendy gasped after she heard footsteps in the chamber. She looked back at a snail’s pace. Her wide eyes settled on a scowling Captain Hook. 

‘’Enjoy your final moments alive, Peter Pan and Mistress Wendy!’’ The sight of the stuffed dog caused Captain Hook’s eyes to widen. ‘’What are you going to do to my dog?’’

‘’It depends on what you do next, Captain Codfish,’’ Peter said. He wasn’t sure if Captain Hook trembled with rage due to the name or the fact he had the dog. Perhaps both. 

‘’Jasper Hook borrowed the dog without my consent sometimes,’’ Captain Hook said. He ceased trembling. Captain Hook’s scowl remained. ‘’My brother never liked me,’’ he said.

Wendy and Peter gasped the minute Jasper Hook’s ghost faded into view. They saw Jasper’s dark garments, eye patch, etc. 

Captain Hook blinked twice. He scowled again. ‘’Depart, Jasper! I’m trying to obtain my childhood toy.’’ Captain Hook wondered if he would view the dog again. Tears formed in his eyes.

Frowning, Jasper approached Peter and took the toy. He gave it to his younger brother. ‘’I just don’t wish to view your tears all evening, little brother.’’ 

Captain Hook’s eyes were wide again as Jasper vanished and Peter departed with Wendy. He smiled and cuddled the dog. 

 

‘’I saw that!’’ Peter said after he appeared and smiled. He departed again.

Captain Hook looked sheepish.

 

The End


End file.
